Ku Kecewa
by Federika
Summary: Kepercayaan yang berujung kekecewaan . Hubunganku dengannya bagaikan tali yang hampir Putus . Aku hanya bisa bersiap kapan putusnya tali itu . Berusaha menyambungnya , tapi ada tali lain yang datang . Mind to RnR ? Terinspirasi dari lagu Dhyo Haw - Kecewa


**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**::**

**Story by Federika**

**::**

**Pair: Sasuke Sakura**

**::**

**Rated: T**

**::**

**Genre: Romance , Hurt/Comfort**

**::**

**Warning: AU , OOC , Typo , Songfic , Oneshoot**

**::**

**Summary : Kepercayaan yang berujung kekecewaan . Hubunganku dengannya bagaikan tali yang hampir Putus . Aku hanya bisa bersiap kapan putusnya tali itu . Berusaha menyambungnya , tapi ada tali lain yang datang . Mind to RnR ? Terinspirasi dari lagu Dhyo Haw - Kecewa**

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun ? Apakah nanti sore kita jadi kencan ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink bermata hijau emerald kepada pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' tadi . "Hn . Tidak bisa . Aku ada latihan bersama dobe . Lain kali saja Sakura" jawab Sasuke ke Sakura . Ia tahu , bahkan sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke membohonginya . Karena ia sudah menanyakan ke Naruto - yang dipanggil Dobe - apakah ada latihan hari ini dan ternyata kosong . Tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya .

**_._**

**_Hanya tersenyum kini yang mungkin bisa aku lakukan .._**

**_Walau ku tahu hati sebenarnya tak bisa dibohongi .._**

**__**.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun . Ayo kita pulang !" ucap Sakura . "Aku tak bisa Sakura . Aku ada janji dengan temanku . Maaf , kau bisa pulang sendiri ?" tanya Sasuke . "Aa .. Yasudahlah tak apa . Aku naik bus saja" jawab Sakura kecewa . "Hn . Hati-hati" ucap Sasuke . Setelah itu sasuke memakai helm dan menaiki motornya . Meninggalkan Sakura yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya .

**_._**

**_Seakan teman yang kini kurasa untuk mengalihkan .._**

**_Semua yang kurasakan sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan .._**

**_._**

"Ahh .. Belum terlalu sore . Bagaimana kalau aku jalan-jalan ke taman . Kepalaku pusing" ucap Sakura . Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan pergi ketaman . Tanpa tahu takdir mempermainkannya . Setelah sampai Sakura langsung duduk dibangku taman . Saat ia melihat kearah cafe disebrang jalan matanya terpaku . Didalam cafe tersebut ada Sasuke yang katanya sedang bertemu dengan temannya berada didalam cafe itu bersama gadis berambut panjang indigo . Terlebih itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri , Hyuuga Hinata .

.

_**Tak pernah kuduga ternyata kini kau begitu tega ..**_

_**Tak perdulikan apa yang kini telah aku rasa .. **_

_**Betapa salahnya kupercayakan semua padamu ..**_

_**Tanpa sedikit kutanamkan rasa curiga terhadapmu ..**_

_**.**_

**__**Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat Sakura duduk . Mata Sasuke membulat kaget , Sakura yang tahu dipandangi Sasuke langsung meninggalkan taman dengan berderai air mata . Didalam cafe Sasuke langsung meniggalkan Hinata dengan wajah bingungnya . Sasuke mengambil motornya dan langsung mencari Sakura . Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan Sakura , "SAKURAA !" teriak Sasuke . Tapi Sakura tidak menjawabnya dan terus berjalan , dengan kesal Sasuke meninggalkan motornya dan nebarik tangan Sakura . Lalu Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya "Sudah puas berkencannya ?" tanya Sakura ketus . "Bukan begitu . Aku tidak berkencan dengan Hinata !" jawab Sasuke . "Aku tidak bilang dengan Hinata . Kau tahu Sasuke , sekali perempuan dibohongi maka dia tidak akan mempercayainya lagi . Kita putus !"

.

_**Biarkan angin berhembus kencang dan tuangkan semua amarahku ..**_

_**Berikan pertanda dan sampaikan padanya kekecewaan atas semua perlakuanmu ..**_

_**.**_

Setelah berkata demikian , Sakura langsung lari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku ditempat . Tiba-tiba hujan deras , bahkan langit pun ikut menangis seakan merasakan sakitnya . Sasuke masih terdiam menatap langit . 'Ini ya rasanya ditinggalkan . Ternyata sakit , apakan Sakura merasakan hal yang sama ?' batin Sasuke . Di tempat lain Sakura juga menangis atas keputusannya 'Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun . Ini terlalu sakit , apalagi kau selingkuh dengan sahabat dari pacarmu . Sakit' batin Sakura.

.

**_Biarkan hujan mengalir deras dan kumohon jangan biarkan berhenti .._**

**_Biarkan pertanda dan sampaikan padanya luapkan semuanya biar dia merasakannya .. _**

**_._**

**_Ku Kecewa .._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

***Owari***

* * *

Maaf yahh gak nge-jleb . Namanya juga Author baruu heheehe . Minta pendapatnya ya senpai sekaliann ..

Mind to review?


End file.
